Fighting for eternity
by little minxz
Summary: A mysterious person has seized all vampires. Unsure of what to do, Renesmee Cullen must join with wolves and half borns in order to destroy the darkest enemy she's ever had to face. Before her family and an entire species perish.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I am not receiving any money from this fanfic._

**Title: **Fighting for eternity

**Story summary: **Jack Night, a mysterious 18 year old boy, has seized all vampires across the world, creating fun by torturing them. Renesmee Cullen finds that her family has been affected and she joins Jacob, a new female wolf named Adianca and four other half borns called Jenae, Iris, Aurelia and Leander to try and figure out what is happening. What they saw as a minor problem turns into a race against timeas Jack's power seems to grow.

**Chapter name: **Prologue

**Chapter Summary: **Bella's POV. Bella describes the moment the Cullen's were taken.

**Rating:** PG

* * *

It was just after 9:30 am when I heard the door slam open. Renesmee had left for school and both Edward and I were upstairs. We knew that the others wouldn't just barge in like animals, they'd knock or at least tell us they weregoing to visit. I glanced up at Edward who was cradling me in his arms. His face was tense.

'Who is it?' I whispered to him, clutching at him like a big baby. You'd think that having changed into a vampire, I would be a lot braver. Apparently, it doesn't work like that.

'His name is Erasmus. He's accompanied by two… two… demons…' Edward broke off with a shudder, pulling me closer to him.

'What do they want?' I asked, glad that I couldn't cry anymore. Now would have been the worst time to suddenly burst into tears.

'…us…' I heard a strange choking sound from Edward, and tried to meet his gaze. He was staring at the door. They were coming. I could hear them now. Their footsteps crawling closer and closer and closer and—

BAM!

The bedroom door slammed open, revealing the most disgusting creatures I had ever laid my eyes on. The creature at the front, Erasmus I assumed, was hunched over as if he'd been punched in the stomach. His eyes were a watery pink and his skin was a pale green, pulled tight across his body. The stench that flooded the room was grotesque; like every rotting corpse in the earth were in the room with us. The three demons behind him were black, but it didn't look natural. It was as if they'd been burned. _Scolded in hell _I thought to myself. Edward stood up suddenly and pushed me back behind him. As if I was merely human. Edward opened his mouth to speak but the stench overpowered us. I felt like I was choking, even if I stopped breathing. It poured through every crack in my body, and I watched as the room began to turn a dark grey.

_I hope Renesmee's first day of high school goes OK. _That was my last thought before I fell into the all-too-familiar dark prison of unconsciousness.


	2. The beginning of the end

Hey and welcome to **'Fighting for eternity' **XD It took em ages to think of a suitable title and I think this sums up the story nicely.

My first OC makes an appearance in this chapter. I love her name XD

Please review x

* * *

**The beginning of the end**

I stepped off of the packed school bus and glanced up at the sky. The dark hue reminded me of my own mood. It was the first day of **High School**. If I messed up today, I would mess up for the rest of my school life. No pressure. I walked towards the main doors, my hood covering up most of my face. I found my form room easy enough, and sat down in my seat just before the bell rang. I ripped off my coat and stuffed it under the table along with my bag. A tall girl with purple hair to her waist and silver bangs sat in the seat next to me. Her eyes matched the silver in her hair, and her black dress was so short that anybody hiding under our table would have a clear view of her pants. She liofted her legs to our table and crossed them, leaning back in her chair. Her knee high biker boots were muddy. _Great._

'Hi I'm Jenae, Charlotte and Peter's daughter. I think my Dad knows your Uncle or something.' I turned around to look at her. Her voice was kind and her mouth was pulled into a half smile. I smiled back.

'Yeah, I'm Renesmee Cullen. Uncle Jasper's told me about you.' I said, glad there was someone like me in this school. Jenae, like myself, was a half born; half vampire and half human.

Form time seemed to breeze past as me and Jenae chatted about our families and our lifestyles.

'I have this power thing where I can create force shields!' Jenae whispered excitedly. I grinned.

'That's cool! All I can do is project my thoughts by touching someone. Here, I'll show you.' I grabbed her hand and played a memory of Jasper talking about Charlotte and Peter. Jenae was beaming.

On the way to our first class, my phone began to vibrate. I pulled Jenae down an empty corridor and checked the caller I.D. _Jake. _

'Who's Jake?' Jenae said, reading it over my shoulder. I made hushing motions as I answered the call.

'Jake? What are you doing, I'm at school!' I whispered, glancing up and down the corridor as I spoke.

'Ness, after school meet me at the gate. Later.' Jake's urgent voice ended abruptly as he cancelled the line. Then a message popped up: _Bring your friend too. Jake xx_ I looked up at Jenae.

'Will you come with me?' I asked, wondering if we really were friends now.

She nodded. 'I'll meet you after Gym class, 'kay?' I returned the nod and we sprinted to our lesson.

* * *

School seemed to drag as I kept watch on the clock. Finally, minutes turned to hours and the final bell rang. I gathered up by stuff, nodded to the people who said goodbye to me, and made my way out the classroom. I followed the crowd towards the school gates, keeping an eye out for Jenae or Jake.

'Nessie, over here!' The voice traveled over the swarm of babbling students and I glanced around, all feelings of worry leaving me as my eyes locked onto Jake's. I struggled through the current of students and found myself in Jake's arms.

'Is that your friend?' Jake was looking at someone over my shoulder. I followed his gaze and saw Jenae.

'Yeah, that's her.' I said beaming at him. He smiled back but it was a sad smile. Something was wrong.

'Hey Renesmee! Oh! You must be Jacob… wow….' Jenae was looking at Jake with eyes of someone in love. _Oh brother._ I laughed and turned back to Jake.

'Jakey, this is Jenae. She's Peter and Charlotte's daughter.' Jake met Peter, Charlotte and their friends Mary and Randall when I was little after a run-in with the Volturi. Jenae and Jake shook hands.

'So, Jacob, what's the problem?' Jenae asked, glancing between me and Jacob. I shrugged my shoulders and shot Jake a confused look.

'Something's happening. All vampires are disappearing and nobody knows why. So far, nearly all the covens in America have disappeared. Neither of you can go home, it's way too dangerous. You need to come down to La Push with me so that the pack can protect you.' Jake's voice was a quiet whisper that no human ears could pick up. Jenae's look of confusion grew.

'Jenae, Jake and his mates are all werewolves.' I said bluntly, referring to him as a werewolf and not a shape-shifter in order to save time. Jenae nodded.

'Why can't we go home?' Jenae asked, a look of worry smothering her eyes.

Jake took a deep breath and I saw his hands shaking slightly. I placed my hand over his.

'Both your families have disappeared.' Jake looked directly at me as he said it. I felt my knees collapse under me and felt relieved when both Jenae and Jake caught me. _Mom, Dad, Granny, Grandpa… everyone… _I felt tears escape my eyes but I couldn't care less. I looked at Jenae and saw she was upset too.

'Who did this?' Jenae growled, a look of pure fury dominating her sliver eyes.

Jake shrugged. 'We don't know. You can't return home because that's the first place they'll look for you. If it's other vampires then the wolf scent will cover yours. That's why we need to get you to La Push.' I glared at Jenae and she nodded. We had no other choice.

'Okay. We'll go.' I said, gently removing their arms so that I could walk out of the gate. _I have a feeling something big is going to happen. Something that just doesn't feel right._


	3. Demons don't strike twice do they?

Wooo XD Addie and Aura make an apperance :P

* * *

**Demons don't strike twice... do they?**

Jake led us to where he'd parked his motorbike. He gave me and Jenae helmets and helped us on whilst he clambered to the front. I wrapped my arms around his waist, nuzzling his face with my nose as I breathed in his musky scent. Jenae's arms gripped me tightly. Jake started the bike and then we were cruising through Forks, heading for the house of my childhood. We were just on the borderline of La Push when a dark figure stepped directly into our path. Jake lost control of the bike and we swerved off the road, hitting a giant tree. I felt blood trickle down my forehead as I wearily looked up at the mysterious figure.

A boy, maybe a few years older than I was, was leaning against a tree whilst smirking at us. His jet black hair trailed down to his waist and his purple eyes glistened with mischief. His tight black shirt outlined his strong, muscular chest and complimented the black jeans and black boots he wore. _Oh great, a Goth._ He moved slowly towards us and offered me his hand. I ignored the gesture and pulled myself up, using the tree to balance. A streak of red glistened on the bark where my head hadwhacked it. I looked down to see Jake pushing the bike off of himself, and Jenae lying unconscious a few meters away from where I was standing. I made to walk towards her butthe boy stepped into my path. His skin was tanned, but not as tanned as the habitants of La Push. _So he isn't local then. _Jake was successful in pushing the bike off and he walked around the tree to help Jenae.

'Erm… can we help you?' I asked the boy nervously. Jake's eyes flickered to mine warily. **Don't say too much, **they said before he focused once again on Jenae. The boy smirked.

'Ah, just the three kids I was looking for. The two half suckers and the mangy dog.' His grin had turned from mocking to sinister in a matter of seconds.

'What…?' I was confused. A complete stranger knew what we were.

'Your stupid families have all vanished, haven't they? You're all alone now.' He was circling me, observing me like I was an animal to be slaughtered. I felt my hands go sweaty.

'Leave. Her. Alone.' Jacob growled, walking towards the boy. I glanced down to find Jenae slowly rising to her feet. She didn't look well.

'Ah. Jacob Black. Oh and look, it's little Jenae Lesidi. Which means that you..' the boy said, suddenly looking back at me '..are Renesmee Carlie Cullen.' His smile was definitely sinister.

'How do you know…' Jenae whimpered, looking so vulnerable that I didn't recognise her as the girl I'd met earier that day.

'Because I am Jack Night and I know where your stupid parents are… and how much pain they are in.' He was smiling at all of us now. Jake let out a huge growl and, before I could stop him, he transformed into his wolf form. I felt tears push themselves from my eyes as I saw Jack slash at Jake again and again. I felt hopeless. Jack was powerful. It didn't take a brain to work that out. All I could do was project my thoughts and that gift had never felt so pathetic. As I screamed 'Stop!' and 'Jake' over and over, I didn't spot Jenae moving towards them. Jack had Jake pinned, and he was just about to slit his throat when a large, purple bubble hit him straight in the chest. He was thrown across the forest floor and the purple bubble closed around me, Jake and Jenae, protecting us from Jack. _Jenae's force shield. _I looked at her and, sure enough, her right hand was controlling the shield. She winked at me. I saw Jack snarl as he ran towards us, putting all his weight into the shove he gave the shield. It didn't break. Jack was thrown back again and, after realizing that he was defeated, he glared at each of us in turn before racing off. We waited a few minutes longer before Jenae stopped the shield. I ran towards Jake only to find he was fully healed. He transformed back, changed and then turned to me and Jenae.

'Shall we continue? He's going to find us again. This isn't over yet.' He said, glancing at the mangled bike on the floor. The only choice now was to walk the rest of the way. Draping one of Jenae's arms over my shoulder to support her, we walked slowly towards Jake. He did the same to her other arm and we slowly walked towards La Push.

* * *

After nearly an hour of slow walking and little conversation, Jake's house finally came into view. As we got closer, I noticed a small figure hopping up and down on the front step. I smiled. _That is so like Addie. _Addie Makwah was the youngest girl to join the wolf pack and she was currently living with Billy and Jake, after her parents passed away. Her chin length black hair was bobbing in time with her body, as she waited impatiently for us to get to her. Her green eyes took one look at Jenaebefore turning to Jake. Her t-shirt barely covered her stomach and her shorts were too short for a 12 year old to wear. Her sandals were grubby from all the walking she did, and Seth's hoodie was draped across her shoulders. _It's cute how the youngest boy wolf and the youngest girl wolf imprinted. _We arrived at the bottom step but Addie was already inside the house. We followed her into the small living room, making sure Jenae was sitting down before me and Jake turned to Addie.

'Yo Addie, what's wrong?' Jake asked, as Addie gave me a warm hug.

'Hey Ness! Haven't seen you in a long time! Who's the purple gal?' Addie asked, completely ignoring Jake's question. I moved to the side so that Jenae was in view.

'Addie, this is Jenae. She's a half born like me. Jenae, this is Adianca Makwah, a wolf like Jake.' They smiled at eachother before Jake butted in with:

'Adianca! Tell me what's going on!' Jake was trembling slightly now. Addie sighed before walking around him into his bedroom. Jenae got up and followed her in, with me and Jake closely behind.

Lying on Jake's massive bed was a sleeping, small figure in a grimy school uniform. Her short blue hair was sticking up everywhere on the pillow, and her breathing was shallow. She was surrounded by Billy and Jake's two older sisters, Rachel and Rebbeca. They smiled at me before turning back to the girl. I looked at Addie, confusion marked on my face. She motioned for us to go out to the living room again, and she closed the bedroom door behind us. Jake and Jenae sat down on the sofa whilst I nestled on the floor in front. We all looked at Addie who was sitting opposite us.

'Her name is Aurelia Weir. I found her outside my school. I think she fainted. She's like you two, half vamp and half human.' Addie was picking at the cushion she was holding. I glanced up at Jenae. _Just how many half borns are there?_

'How do you know she's a half born?' Jake asked, staring at Addie intently.

'Well if her hair colour wasn't a big enough clue for ya, you shoulda seen her eyes! She woke up a while ago and they were red. Blood red. Way too cool for a human!' Addie was back to bouncing up and down.

'Maybe she's a vampire? You know, a new born?' I said, frowning at the cream carpet.

'Nah, they've all been found. Anyway, she's mortal.' My head shot up at this.

'A half born can't be mortal! That's impossible… isn't it?' Jenae and I shared a look. We were both immortal.

'She's got cuts and bruises all over her, something you half vamps don't get.' Addie had a gleam of mystery in her eyes. I was about to ask her more when we heard the bedroom door slam open. Billy, Rebecca and Rachel were rushing out. Rachel turned to us.

'You have to hide. They're here.' I looked out the window and saw a hunchback creature, being followed by three other things. I gasped. Jake yanked me up and Jenae was right next to me.

'Addie, take them to the garage. Get that other one too. I'll….'

'YOU will follow us! We can't help your family now, Jacob! We need to get out of here as soon as possible.' Jake growled at her. I grabbed Jenae and between us we supported the unconscious Aurelia. We hurried out the back door, just as the front door slammed open. I didn't look back.

* * *

Inside the garage, we placed Aurelia carefully on the floor whilst we collapsed next to her. Our breathing was heavy. I tried to strain my ears but all I could hear was shouting and then… silence. Not even a whisper. _Where are Jake and Addie?_I looked worriedly at Jenae. Then we heard a small-

_SNAP!_

as a twig outside the garage broke. I covered by mouth with hands to try to muffle my breathing. The garage door was opening and my heart rate was racing. Daylight began to leak into the garage as the door rose slowly up, revealing the shadow of figures outside the garage. I grabbed onto Jenae who was getting ready to use a force shield when we heard Addie's voice.

'Come on guys! We have to go now!' Addie sounded scared and she was never scared. This was serious.

'Whats happened?' I whispered as Jenae and I supported Aurelia once again. We walked out of the garage to face a pale Addie and a red eyed Jake. 'Jake…?'

'Erasmus took Billy and Rachel and Rebecca. The same person who took Peter and Charlotte and your family, Ness. He's taken the rest of the pack too. We think he has something to do with that Jack guy you met.' Addie had her arm around Jake.

'What are we going to do?' Jenae asked.

'We need to get out of here now. Before it's too late.' Jake whispered and once again I found myself feeling that something bad was going to happen. And it would happen soon.


	4. Bella's POV

**Bella's point of view**

I never knew that vampires could feel pain. Apparently they can. I hear Edward and Alice and Carlisle screaming in agony. I'm not sure why. I don't know what Jack does to them. The burning in my throat is painful enough. I didn't realize vampires could cry either, not until I hear Edward's screams. Then the tears fell. Heh that's so obvious. How to make a monster cry: just make them feel agony over and over and over and over…

I hope Renesmee is OK. First day of high school. Heh that's where I met Edward. First day of High School. Such a good story. Over in a second. Heh. I think I'm going crazy. I keep laughing. I never laugh. Well, I do but…

How's Jake doing? I saw Billy, he was in pain too. Painpainpain. All we know now. NessieJakeHalfbornandWerewolf . All jumbled together. Then BOOM! All dead. I hope they don't die. Well they can't since they're immortal 'n' all.

What is wrong with me? I haven't had blood for nearly 24 hours now. Maybe that's what's wrong. I keep hearing shrieks of agony. That's enough to drive anyone crazy. And lack of blood doesn't help either.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I am so proud of you….


	5. High School never ends

Aha! Another OC! One more left now XD Please read and review xx

* * *

**High School never ends**

We all got into Billy's truck; Jake at the wheel, me and Addie in the seat next to him, Jenae sitting behind him with Aurelia lying across the back seat with her head in Jenae's lap. I stared out the window as we drove out of La Push. Nobody spoke. After about twenty minutes I saw a sign which confused me.

'We're going back to Forks?' I asked Jake, who was focusing hard on the road. He nodded.

We drove past my house, and Grandpa's house. I knew where we were heading. We parked in the school's car park, got out of the car and Jake went ahead to see if the cost was clear. Addie and Jenae supported Aurelia and I waited for Jake to return. Five minutes later, Jake's face popped into view. He was standing in the staff entrance to the school, towards the back of the playground. He motioned for us to come over. Once we were inside, Jake led the way down winding corridors until he stopped at the Janitor's closet.

'There are stairs in here that lead to the basement. Nobody ever uses it.' Jake was already leading us down. He stopped to take Aurelia. I walked towards the door that led to the basement.

* * *

It was dark and it stunk of school leftovers. _Ick. Aunty Alice would hate this._ I walked towards the small, dusty window to look outside, when I tripped over something hard. I crashed to the floor, spraining my ankle.

'Ness?' Jake shouted.

'I.. I'm fine, Jakey! I just tripped.' I tried to get myself up but someone beat me to it. The person lifted me up gently and placed me on my feet again.

'Jeeze, sorry. My legs get in the way _all_ the time.' A deep voice said, causing me to gasp. We weren't alone.

'Wait, this'll help.' I heard a small noise and then had to shield my eyes as the room lit up. There was a single, dusty bulb dangling from the ceiling. I looked at the person who had caused me to trip. The boy was around my age with wavy blonde hair which covered most of his face. His piercing blue eyes seemed to look into my soul, and his tight black top showed how muscular he was.

'Hey, I'm Leander. You can call me Lee.' He offered me his hand which I shook. Then I looked at the others. They were looking at Lee with caution.

'Did you hurt yourself?' Lee asked me, concern in his eyes.

'I think I sprained my ankle but…' before I could finish, Lee had bent down to touch my ankle. As soon as I felt his fingers brush my skin, the pain instantly disappeared. As he stood up again, I frowned.

'I'm a half born. My powers are to heal myself and others. Seems like your friend needs some assistance too.' He was looking at Aurelia. He took Aurelia from Jake, and laid her carefully on the floor. No sooner had his fingers touched her forehead, Aurelia was sitting up and staring around her.

'Where am I? Who are you?' She asked as she looked at each of us in turn. Addie came to the rescue.

'Hey, I'm Addie! I was the gal who found ya outside my school, remember? You told me ya name before ya passed out! This is Jake, Jenae, Lee and Nessie. Me and Jake are wolves and the others are half vamp and half human, like you!' Addie was, yet again, bouncing with excitement.

'Ah, so you're Renesmee Cullen?' Lee asked me. Aurelia was looking at me too.

'Erm… yes. Do I know you from somewhere?' I shot them both confused looks. Lee laughed.

'My parents were called when those Volturi guys were being jerks. Siobhan and Liam?' I nodded. I remembered the Irish clan well. Then I looked at Aurelia. Her eyes, like Addie had said, were a blazing red which contrasted with the dark blue of her hair.

'Aurelia, what happened to you?' I asked, taking in her tattered school uniform. I didn't recognize the logo.

'It's… Aura. I… erm… I don't remember. I live in the care home just outside of Forks. And I was walking to school and then… I can't remember. I remember seeing Adianca but then I fainted.' Aura's face was creased in confusion as she tried to remember. Lee and Jake helped her to her feet.

'I'm guessing you guys are here because you've been affected by Jack. It's not just vampires being affected now. Jack and his demons are feeding off of every human in town. Didn't you notice how quiet it is out?' Lee was looking at me with concern. I gasped.

'But my Grandpa, he lives here!' I felt tears rise in my eyes. Lee wrapped his arm around me which caused Jake to growl.

'Your Grandfather is your family. He'll be with your Mom and Dad but we have to hurry to them.' Lee was looking straight into my eyes now. I nodded feebly.

'Yes. You don't want to end up like poor Aurelia here, do you Renesmee? All alone in the world with nobody to love you.' It was that voice again. That cruel, dark voice that seemed to pour into every cell in my body. _Jack._

'What do you want?' Jake shouted, whilst Jenae created a force shield.

'Heh. I was merely going to tell you the location of the last living half born. She's hiding in a dark, scary alleyway in Seattle. She's a useful little thing. Much older than you stupid kids. You'll know her when you see her.' There was a weird noise, symbolizing that Jack had left them alone. For now.


End file.
